Transcripts/Fight at the Museum
song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Selina: 'purrs meows :blaring :'Selina: 'A purr-fect fit. :approaching :'Selina: 'softly :'Shaggy Man: 'growls :'Diana: 'This creature relies on animal instinct, which means we must use our advantage by flanking to the-- :'Kara: 'Time's up, let's do this. Supergirl! Yah! :'Shaggy Man: 'groans :'Kara: 'laughs What? :growling :screaming :'Diana: 'We must be wary of his weapon. It appears to be capable of great surges of electrical-- :'Kara: 'Y'all are way overthinking this. Supergirl! yells chuckles What? Supergirl! :thudding :'Jessica: 'You guys wanna hit up Sweet Justice? :'All: ' Yeah, all right. :'Kara: 'What? :'Zee: 'Enjoying yourself? :'Kara: 'Yeah. :'Zee: 'You've been, uh, enjoying yourself a lot lately, haven't ya? :'Kara: 'gulps Oh, you mean how I've totally been rocking it? :'Diana: 'Kara, we must talk. :'Kara: 'grunts Why you gotta ruin everything with nerd stuff? :'Diana: 'Your methods in our recent bouts have been... effective, but over time, it is strategy and teamwork that will win the day. :'Kara: 'Strategy and teamwork? Oh! You mean "overthinking it." All right, fine. If I beat all those monsters, I can definitely beat you. :'Selina: 'Tea with cream. Hold the tea. :'Karen: 'I don't believe it. They've got a Treasures from Space exhibit at the Science Lexplorium. :'Selina: 'Whew. :'Karen: 'Wow. Gemstones from far reaches of the universe! They must be worth a fortune. :'Selina: 'Ooh, a fortune, eh? purrs :'Diana: 'You are now in check, Kara. This is why you must learn to think strategically, to anticipate my next several moves. :'Kara: 'Why would I need to anticipate your moves when I can just do... this? :'Diana: 'gasps :'Kara: 'Mm. Checkmate. Did you anticipate that? :music playing :'Punk Girl: 'That was so killer! My ears are still ringing! :'Kara: 'Yeah. Mine, too. :breaking :'Kara: 'gasps What kind of criminal breaks into this place? Captain Nerd Face? Should I... Nah. They'll just overthink it. All right, nerd. Show yourself. :'Selina: 'Only one of you? chuckles Here I was, fretting my heist might go south if the Super Hero Girls showed up. But lucky me. I just got the dumb one. :'Kara: 'Dumb? Okay, listen, whiskers If I'm so dumb and I'm gonna catch you, then what does that make... softly you? :'Selina: 'Catch me and find out. meows :'Kara: 'Here, kitty, kitty. :'Selina: 'Here, dummy, dummy. chuckles :'Kara: 'Hmm. Ha! groans Stand still! Give it up, Puss in Boots. All I gotta do is get my hands on you, and it's game over. :'Selina: 'Ooh, a game. Cats love to play. meows :'Kara: 'Whew. :'Selina: 'Poor thing. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. meows :Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto. Planet or no? Ah, who cares? maniacally :'Kara: 'grunting :'Selina: 'So long, Solar Sister. :'Kara: 'angrily :'Selina: 'maniacally meows :'Kara: 'Huh? Hmm. :'Selina: The family resemblance is uncanny. :'Kara: 'angrily Dang it. Huh? :'Selina: 'mischievously Hope you like calamari. :'Kara: '''Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! :'Selina: 'laughs :'Kara: 'That's it! I'm not playing around anymore! :'Selina: 'I am. :clanking :'Kara: 'grunting grunts grunts :'Selina: 'tauntingly giggling :'Kara: 'high voice I've had just about enough of you! You can't voice make a fool out of me! in low voice voice Oh, come o-- :'Selina: 'meows Looks like I'm the cat who got the cream. :'Kara: 'I'm so mad I can't even think of more cat puns! :'Selina: 'screeches Please, stop! Don't you know you shouldn't corner a cat? :'Kara: 'I'm gonna corner you, and then I'm gonna un-corner you, and I don't even know what that means! So, who's the dumb one now? :'Selina: 'Still you. :'Kara: 'grunts Wha... What is that? :'Selina: 'Oh, this old thing? Just a chunk of your home planet. Apparently, it sucks away all of your superpowers. Haven't heard of it? It's called Kryptonite. Poor little mouse. You walked right into my trap. :'Kara: 'grunting :'Selina: 'Such a purr-fect plan, if I do say so myself. You see, Supergirl, I knew this little beauty would be your greatest weakness. Just like I knew you would be the one coming tonight. I knew you'd hear me smash the skylight. I knew you wouldn't see what was inside that lead-lined case. And I knew only you would be strong enough to smash it. In a way, we're sort of... partners in crime. Don't you think? :phone beeps :'Selina: ' Ah-ah-ah. Only two partners in this caper. Here's your cut of the loot. I'll just have to make do with the rest. Ta-ta, my dear. maniacally :'Kara: 'I can't... believe this is how it's going to end. Powerless, friendless, surrounded by nerd stuff... Wait... I'm surrounded by nerd stuff. :'Diana: ' You are now in check, Kara. This is why you must learn to think strategically, to anticipate my next several moves. :'Kara: 'grunts Yes! Checkmate, sucker! :thud :'Kara: 'yells Ow! Why does pain hurt so much? How do people live like this? :'Selina: 'I think I'm gonna like it here. Gotham City was nice, but this place is the cat's meow. :'Kara: 'Going somewhere? :'Selina: 'hisses :'Kara: 'Catwoman, I'd like you to meet my real partners. My friends. Who were, like, really nice to save my butt after I've been such a jerk lately. :'Selina: 'meows :'Babs: 'Whoa! :honking :'Kara: 'Yeah, she does that. :'Selina: '''Hmph. Now I have to get a new bag. And then, I've gotta get some new friends. :music playing